d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans
The Titans are the extraordinarily powerful beings which predate the Antediluvians. While the vast majority of records concerning the Titans were lost during the Aevum Purgans and many other records were expunged during the rise of the Antediluvians, some knowledge of their time survived among the Travelers who returned to modern times. History What little is known are the records passed down in the Codex Titanicum, which is more myth than history. Titans were believed to be a particularly powerful branch of the human+ population, from the dawn of the phenomenon. The exact number of Titans is unknown, but they were believed to be extraordinarily powerful, with a single ability that they had mastered in every way. They may have even been more powerful than the Antediluvians. In their early days, the Titans were disorganized, rarely cooperating with one another. But as the Revisionist Movement wore on, the Titans began to see that the human race had been essentially subjugated in a new kind of feudalism. The Titans could remember a time of free people at the dawn of the third millennium, and sought to restore that time. They finally came together and forged the Titanspact, the blueprint for the Titanic Revolution. The Titanic Revolution would sweep across the globe, toppling corrupt governments and creating a groundswell of revolutionary populism. It would lead to the Aevum Titanicum, which would be called a golden age by some and a time of chaos and lawlessness by others (particularly those allied to the Antediluvians). The Titans would guide humanity (though not rule it) through ideals they put forth during the Aevum Titanicum. Indeed, much of the history of the Titans is best recorded in those ancient constitutions. This is where we learn, for instance, that the Titans did not believe in monarchical government or despotism. They believed in the broad distribution of power, and that society should reward those who contribute the most to society as a whole. However, the Titans were, by nature, unlikely to stand and work together any longer than necessary. So with the Rise of the Antedilluvians and the First Triumvirate, the disorganized Titans were picked off one at a time by Aeon, Walker and the Phoenix. Even as they tried to respond by banding together with one or two other Titans that they trusted, they were overwhelmed as the united Antedilluvian Coalition. The last Titan was slain in 3071. In Modern Times Now, back at the beginning of the human+ movement, the Antediluvian known as Walker seems extraordinarily interested in finding the Titans while they are young, and less powerful. Whether he seeks to enslave them or eliminate them is unclear at this time. It's said that Walker does not distinguish between servant and victim, so perhaps the question is irrelevant. He has stated that he created his Scion for the express purpose of bringing the Titans together and ensnaring them. What is also unclear is just what marks someone as a Titan. Walker and other Antediluvians have identified Blaze, Olympian and Stardust as Titans. To be sure, they are among the most powerful of the human+, exhibiting human++ levels of power, with arguable human+max levels in rare instances. Both Blaze and Olympian have reported that they have had flashes of omnipresence where they feel connected to everything in the universe, which has thus far only occurred immediately before a display of human+max-level power.